


Runaway

by RivanWarrioress



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivanWarrioress/pseuds/RivanWarrioress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting with Indiana, Mutt runs away, and doesn't come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

Mutt let the screen door slam behind him as he stormed out. He strode across the front lawn to the garage, finding the door already open, and striding over to where his motorcycle, recovered from that god-forsaken cemetery, was parked. Kicking the stand up, he revved it, before shooting off down the drive way, and speeding down the street. Tears of fury, anger, and pain rolled down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he fled the house. He turned blindly around a corner, barely avoiding being hit by a car, before speeding off again. He didn't care anymore, he didn't give a damn.

'Just like my father,' he found himself thinking, before changing direction again. No, he would NOT be like his father. His father was, in Mutts opinion, a bastard who would take nobodies ideas but his own into consideration.

Mutt had dealt with it for long enough, agreeing to go to school, keeping his grades up, limiting how often he went for a ride on his bike, pretending to be everything that he wasn't just so his father would be proud of him, but no.

Everything Mutt did wasn't good enough for Indiana Jones. For the last eight months, every report card, and assignment result, had gone ignored, while every little thing that Mutt did wrong warranted him being dragged to his father's office, and lectured.

Mutt was dimly aware that he was heading out of town, but he didn't care, as long as he got away, far away, from the toxic environment of his house. It had been a long time coming, really. For the last month or two, Mutt and Indiana had been clashing more that they had previously, and Mutt had gone off before, but he'd always gone back home by nightfall.

'Not this time' Mutt gritted his teeth. After the last fight, he'd gone to his room and blocked the door, and Indiana had, presumably gone back to his work. After half an hour, Indian had got up, got into the car and left, and Mutt had emerged, packed bag in hand, and left the house, for good.

Mutt took another turn, getting onto the highway. Sure, his mother would be upset at first, but dear old Indy would help her get over it. Besides, he was pretty sure that she was sick of their fighting. He increased his speed, his desire to get away over powering his common sense.

'Why wasn't I good enough' Mutt couldn't help himself asking himself.

IJ IJ IJ IJ IJ

Indiana Jones sat silently in his study, pretending to be marking his student's assignments, but in reality, he was thinking about his son. Indiana knew that they'd been fighting a lot lately, more than they had before. He didn't know why, but the kid just seemed to be doing a lot of stupid things lately, like when he'd got in a fight with a gang at school, or when he'd been brought home drunk by the police. Indiana scowled at that particular memory.

It wasn't as if the kid wasn't smart, the result's he'd been getting since his return to school were a testament to that fact, but when he kept pulling those stunts, putting his life in danger, it both scared Indy, and made him angry.

The reason for these mixed emotions, Indy knew, was because he loved his son, and he'd rather die than see something bad happen to his son. Indy knew Mutt was trying so hard to be a good son for him and Marion, especially compared with what he was like before the whole incident with the Russians and the Crystal Skull (judging from what Marion had told him,) and he was so proud of his son for trying so hard, but Indy knew Mutt knew about this, his son already knew, didn't he? Indy suddenly questioned that belief. What if he didn't? Before he really knew it, he was at Mutt's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

No Response. Scowling, Indiana knocked again. Still no response. Now slightly worried, Indy turned the handle, relieved when the door opened easily. He looked around the room, his scowl deepening.

"Mutt?"

No response. The bed wan unmade, and Mutts textbooks from school were spread out on his desk. Indiana looked around the room, noticing how Mutt's jacket, and a few other pieces of clothing were missing. Indy raced down the stairs, across the yard and into the garage. Just as he feared, the motorcycle was gone.

Returning to his son's bedroom, Indiana spotted, out of the corner of his eye, two envelopes, resting on top of one of the heavy text books. Indiana stepped closer to them, dread gnawing at his heart. One of the letters was labeled 'Mum', and the other, 'Dad,' both in Mutt's untidy handwriting. Indiana picked up the one addressed to him and opened it, pulling a single piece of paper out.

_To Dad,_

_I'm Sorry that I wasn't able to live up to your expectations. I'm not a good son, I never have been, and I'm really sorry about that. Thanks for taking me in, even though I caused so munch trouble for you. You don't have to worry about me causing trouble for you again. I'm on my own, and I can handle it I'm sorry I haven't finished school, I tried, but I'm never going to be a scholar like you_

_Please look after mum for me; she's going to need it with me gone. It isn't her fault, or yours. It's all mine. I have to go now; I hope you have a nice future._

_Mutt (Henry Jones III)_

Indiana sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. He sat down, heavily, on the bed, his head bowed. Mutt was gone, for good. Indiana had driven his own son away, just like his own father had. He sobbed, and he couldn't stop the tears this time. He didn't notice the front door open, or Marion's calls, until he realized she was at the bedroom door

"Indy, what's wrong, where is Mutt?"

Indiana sobbed, and pointed at the desk, where Marion's letter waited. She slid it open, reading the note with widening eyes.

"Indy? He's gone. When?"

"I had to go to the shops this afternoon; I think he slipped out when I was gone. We had another argument,"

"Oh, Indy. He'll come back, Indy, he always does."

"Not this time, we said some really awful things, Marion. He was so upset. I basically called him a no-hoper, a failure. It's my fault he's gone."

"Indy, Mutt's got a good head on his shoulders, he'll come back, or he'll go somewhere where he knows he'll be safe. Have you rung Ox?"

"That's a good idea" Indiana got up and hurried to the phone, dialing in Ox's number. It rang a few times, before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?

"Ox, it me, Indy."

"Indy, what's wrong? Is it Marion?"

"No, its Mutt, have you seen him?"

"Not since yesterday when he popped in on his way home from School."

"Did he say anything," Indy paused, "unusual?"

"No, but he was a bit upset about something, he kept rambling on about how he wasn't good enough, he wasn't making much sense. He told me that he wanted to get away, but he has often said that in the last few weeks."

"Did he say where he wanted to get away to?" Indy asked, panic re-entering his voice.

"Out of town, I gathered. Why?"

"Mutt's missing. He's taken a bag of clothes, and I don't know where he's gone. He left Marion and I letters."

"Check all the main routes heading out of town. Knowing him, he would've taken the bike, so just ask if there's been a speeding motorcycle go past"

"Good thinking Ox, keep in touch if he turns up." Indy hung up and fetched his jacket. He went back into Mutt's room, where Marion was still sitting; tears had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"What if he's got himself hurt? What if he's been in a accident? He's too young to die, Indy" she sobbed, and Indiana hugged her.

"He'll be okay; he knows how to look after himself and that bike of his" Indy soothed, running his hands through her hair, "I'll find him, don't worry, I'll bring him home."

"Go, go find my baby boy back" Marion pushed him away from her. Indy turned and ran down the stairs, throwing the front door open and leaping into the driver's seat of his car. Backing out of the driveway, he accelerated, shooting off down the street.

Marion watched as he sped of, "Find him, find our son" she whispered, before closing the front door quietly.

IJ IJ IJ IJ IJ

Mutt was still fuming in anger as he drove along the highway. He was sure that his disappearance would have been noticed by now, and the two letters he had written discovered. Urged on by the thought, he accelerated, noticing too late the large truck heading in his direction. Realizing the danger, Mutt swerved out of the way, but the front of the truck still clipped the motorcycle's back wheel, causing it to spin out of control, falling to the hard road surface, and skid into the roadside ditch. Mutt was knocked off by the impact, and skidded along the road surface, before rolling a few times in the gravel ditch and finally coming to a standstill, lying, motionless, in the ditch, blood pooling on the gravel around him.


	2. Discovery

Indiana Jones looked worriedly through the darkness, trying to see any sign of his son passing this way. This was the last way out of town, on the highway, that Indiana could think of Mutt using, and it probably was the most likely option, if Indiana though about it. It was damn near impossible to see a thing in the pitch darkness that surrounded him, though, and Indiana was tired. Admitting defeat, Indiana pulled over to perform a U turn. Turning the wheel, he slowly accelerated, turning around and beginning to turn for home, but, as he turned, he though he saw something in the corner of the light that beamed from the front of the car. Indy braked. Was it just his imagination, or had he just seen a bit of Mutt's bike. Pulling over, he got out walking along the edge of the road. He almost walked into it. Yes, Mutt's bike, Indy knew that design anywhere.

But, if the bike was here, where was the kid? Indy ran back to the car and popped the boot, pulling a flash light from the bag that lived in the car. He turned it on, searching the roadside, and the gravel ditch. He was just past the bike when the beam of light fell on something. Mutt's foot. Indiana slid down the ditch, until he reached his son's still form.

"Mutt, Mutt? Please wake up, come on kid." Indy cupped Mutt's cut cheek in his hand.

"Come on kid, wake up, please."

"Dad?" came the groggy repose.

"Mutt? That's it, wake up for me, good boy" Indy ran his fingers through Mutt's hair as the teen weakly fluttered his eyelid up at him.

"Dad?"

"I'm here, son, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I'm so sorry about what I said, Mutt, I'm so proud of you, your mother and I both are."

"My bike?"

"I'm not an expert, but it's still in one piece, what happened?"

"I was going a bit too fast, cos I was really angry and upset, and I got my rear tire clipped by a truck." Indy almost went into lecture mode when he heard that, but then he remembered that was what got them into this mess.

"You're lucky to be alive" Indy settled himself with saying, "Are you okay?"

"I have a really bad headache, and my entire body stings."

"Any broken bones?"

"I don't think so" Mutt replied after wriggling his body, "My chest really hurts though"

"You've probably just bruised ribs. Can you stand?" Mutt moved into a semi sitting position before groaning and clutching at his head.

"Everything's spinning," he groaned. Indiana frowned. The kid wouldn't be able to stand, that much was obvious. He was about to offer Mutt his arm to pull him up, when Mutt groaned again, leant sideways, and vomited. Indiana winced and crawled around so he was behind Mutt. He rubbed the teens back soothingly.

"It's okay kid, I've got you. Cough it up" he said, trying to keep his voice calming for the frightened and slightly groggy youth. Mutt complied, vomiting again, before coughing weakly.

"Anything else in there?" Indy asked, half jokingly, and Mutt let out a tiny laugh, before quickly stopping.

"I don't think so."

"Good, come on." Bending his knees, Indiana placed his arms beneath his son's body and lifted. He almost dropped him in shock of how light Mutt was.

"Where do you put all that food you eat, kid?" Indy jokingly asked as he carried Mutt up and out of the ditch. Mutt made a slight noise, like he was going to protest being carried like a baby, but changed his mind. Indy took in his breath sharply as the true extent of Mutt's injuries was revealed under the headlights of his car.

"Jeeze kid, you didn't tell me it was that bad."

"I didn't know. I don't remember anything between being hit, and you telling me to wake up" Mutt yawned sleepily, and his eyes began to close.

"No kid, not yet. You've probably got a concussion, so I don't want you to doze off on me." Indy gently shook him awake.

"Tired" Mutt protested.

"You can sleep later; I'll even let you miss a day or two of school."

"Really?" Mutt was suspicious, "Who are you, and what did you do to my Dad?"

"Very funny, Mutt."

"Wait a minute, what about my bike."

"I've got a tarp in the back, I'll hide it and cover it, and we'll come back tomorrow and get it."

"Are you sure? It might get nicked" Mutt had a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, it'll be fine."" Indy said. He gently lowered Mutt to his feet so he could open the front passenger door for Mutt, who sheepishly climbed in, wincing. Indy closed the door, and hurried back to where the bike was laying. Heaving it upright, he wheeled it down the ditch, propping it against a tree, and threw the tarp he had grabbed over the top. He picked up some branches, placing them over the tarp, disguising it. He stepped back, satisfied that it would not be spotted. He hurried back up the hill, and climbed into the driver's side of the car. He glanced at Mutt, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"That's it, Mutt, stay awake for me."

"I'm trying" Mutt replied. Indiana started the ignition, and drove off. They were still forty five minutes away from home, and Indy couldn't help but notice that Mutt seemed to be shivering. He turned on the heater, glancing back across at his son.

"Try and get warm, Mutt" Indiana said, worry returning to his voice. Mutt weakly grinned.

"I'll be okay, Dad, I'm just a little cold"

"Yeah, and The Russian's were only a little bit bad."

"That was a low call' Mutt told him, his eyes narrowed, but they showed his amusement.

"You would have said the same if our roles were reversed" Indiana chuckled, and Mutt nodded.

"True, but that's not the point." Mutt whined, and Indiana laughed.

"Sorry Mutt, couldn't help it."

"Here I am, having just almost been run over by a truck, and you're picking on me." Mutt protested, but he was grinning. Indy sighed, looking back at the road.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, Junior, about you being hopeless, and reckless, and everything else I said. I love you, so does your mother. I'm so proud of the effort you've put into school, especially since I know you've had a hard go of it with trying to find friends and fitting in, and since you weren't keen to go back. You've been great, I'm so proud of you"

"Why do you get so angry all the time?" Mutt asked, his voice quiet an, Indy realized, very much like a hurt child.

' _Oh God, what have I done'_

"Listen, Mutt," Indy said, calmly and kindly, "I love you, and your mother, very, VERY much, and I'd rather be thrown into a pit of snakes and die a very slow and agonizingly painful death, than see anything bad happen to either of you, so when you do something that could end up with you getting hurt, I get scared, and I worry, and then I get angry, even though this time it was me that got you hurt."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I've been a real brat,"

"Mutt" Indy interrupted, a warning his voice.

"And I've done some pretty stupid shit since you and Mum got married"

"Junior," Indy warned again

"But I love you too, and I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you didn't care, as long as I went to school and was a good little boy"

Indy slammed on the brakes, "Mutt! You ever say something like that again, I will not hesitate in hitting you, understand? I love you; of course I care about you. You are My Son, and nothing is as important to me as you and your mother" Indy leant across, and hugged Mutt, who stiffened at the contact, before relaxing into it and resting his throbbing head against his father's shoulder, He felt tears well up in his eyes, and, for the second time that day, Mutt let them flow.

"Dad," Mutt whispered between sobs.

"Yeah, son," Indy replied, a moistness in his voice that Mutt had never heard before.

"I'm getting blood on your jacket, Mum's gonna kill me"

"Not before she kills me for not finding you earlier."

"I shouldn't have run away when she was still sick,"

"Probably not." Indiana admitted, Marion had been ill for the last few days, and had, that day, gone to the doctor about it, but Indy had forgotten what it had been about in the turmoil of discovering Mutt's absence.

"We should go home, before she get's even more worried sick." Mutt whispered, although he secretly wanted to stay like this.

"Okay' Indiana reluctantly agreed, pulling back out of the hug. He accelerated, and the car moved off once again.


	3. Aftermath

Marion was pacing the living room. It was the middle of the night, and neither of her boy's had come home. Oxley watched her from the couch.

"Marion, dear, I'm sure Indy's fine, and Mutt will be too" the Ox told her, his voice calm. Marion shot his a scathing look.

"How do you know that? They could be dead, or captured, or…" she broke off, recognising the sound of Indy's car in the driveway.

"That's Indy's car" she said, then they both were quiet, waiting for the roar of Mutt's motorcycle. It never came. Marion froze as she heard Indy's car door close, followed by silence. She felt he lip tremble as Oxley hurried to the front door, opening it.

"Indy?" he called out.

"Ox, is that you?"

"Yes, what's going on, come in, it's freezing outside."

"Hang on, I'm just getting Mutt. Get Marion to run the downstairs bath full of hot water." Indy called back. Oxley relayed the request, and Marion ran to do Indiana's bidding. Oxley looked out of the door, watching as Indy carried something large, gangly, and limp from the car, having kicked the passenger door shut. Oxley hurriedly stepped aside as Indiana carried Mutt into the house. Oxley closed the door.

"Indy, what happened, is he okay?"

"I'm fine," Mutt weakly replied The Ox's question and lifting his head.

"You right to stand kid; I've got to see your mother."

"Yep, I'll be fine," Mutt told him, and Indiana set him down, before turning towards the bathroom.

"Indy" Oxley whispered.

"Yeah,

"Take the jacket off, she'll flip when she see's all that blood"

"Thanks Oxley" Indy shook the jacket off and laid it down beside the door, before going into the bathroom. Mutt guiltily looked at the jacket, which was covered in bloody smears from where Indy had been leaning up against him.

"Mum's not going to like having to wash those stains out" Mutt muttered, and Oxley nodded.

"Look at yourself, Mutt, your clothes are in worse condition than Indy's."

"True." Mutt conceded, looking down. His jeans, and his T-shirt, where completely shredded, and his precious leather jacket was filthy, and covered in blood from the cuts and scrapes he had sustained in his fall.

Mutt looked up when he heard his mother's running footsteps.

"Mutt!" she shrieked, embracing him with enough force to almost knock him over.

"Hi Mum" Mutt said, smiling weakly.

"What happened, you're drenched in blood. Did you get mugged?"

"I got knocked off my bike, Mum." Mutt explained, leaving out the details. Indy nodded behind Marion's back, approvingly.

"My poor baby, come on, we'll get you all cleaned up."

"Mum" Mutt whined, "I can look after myself."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you can, dear" Marion said, taking him by the shoulder and leading him towards the bathroom. Indy picked up his jacket and went up his stairs to his and Marion's bedroom, getting changed, before carrying his soiled clothes into the laundry. When he returned, Oxley had fetched Indy's bottle of whisky, and offered a glass to Indy, who took it gratefully. Sipping the liquid, the two men sat in the lounge room.

"Thanks for coming over, Ox." Indy said.

"Quite alright, Indy. I know how much of a handful that boy can be, and it made me feel better by being able to stay with Marion."

"How bad was she?"

"Pretty bad, she was convinced a KGB agent had kidnapped Mutt, and you were going to get caught, or that Mutt had been hit by a car and killed, or that he'd been beaten up by some kids, and you'd gotten involved."

"So, she was predictable Marion, huh?"

"Yes, and you would not have me any other way." Marion answered from the door way.

"How is he?" Indy asked, worried for his son's welfare.

"Cuts, bruises, scrapes, possible bruised ribs, and a concussion. I cleaned out the wounds with antiseptic wash after he'd had his bath. He looks a bit better now. His chest and back weren't badly scratched, and neither was his face, but his legs are quite cut up. I've sent him up to his room, so he can rest."

"Do you think that's a good idea with him being concussed?"

"One of us will have to stay up with him and wake him up every few hours."

"I'll do it" Indy offered.

"Alright, Ox, I imagine you're planning on staying for the rest of the night."

"If it's not too much trouble, Marion."

"I'll make up the spare bedroom."

"No need, I'll sleep on the couch, save you the trouble. It's only for a few hours anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Marion, I'll be fine, you just worry about your boy."

"I'll just get you some blankets then." Marion hurried away. Indy smiled.

"Thanks, Ox, for everything."

"It was all I can do, my friend."

IJ IJ IJ IJ IJ

Indiana stretched his long legs out as the early morning sunlight shone through Mutt's bedroom window. Mutt lay, breathing deeply, on his bed, occasionally muttering, but otherwise staying silent. Indy stretched his neck, wincing as he felt its stiffness. Mutt had made it through the rest of the night. Indy had woken him once every hour, and checked how lucid he was, but the kid had been fine.

Looking at his son, Indy could not help but wince. Mutt had been lucky, very lucky, to escape with his life, and Indy felt a pang of guilt when he thought about it.

It was, really, his own fault.

He heard a slight noise by the door and turned to face it. Marion stood at the door, holding two cups of steaming coffee in her hands.

"How is he?" she enquired, giving Indy one of the mugs.

"He's fine, he's only sleeping. Whenever I've checked him, he's been lucid, so I think he's just sleeping it off. Thanks for the coffee."

"That's good. You're welcome. I though you might need it."

"I do, thanks. I'm just glad that it's a Sunday and I don't have classes, otherwise I might put myself to sleep."

"I find that unlikely, but if you say so." Marion smiled.

"How do you feel this morning, honey?"

"Tired, but I don't feel sick like I have for the last week."

"I forgot to ask, what did the doctor say yesterday?"

"Well, he confirmed what I kind of suspected."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He did." Marion grinned impishly

Indy was about to say something, when another voice cut in.

"So, are you going to tell us, or just leave us hanging?" Mutt asked, opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep. How long have you been awake?" Indy asked, half annoyed, half amused.

"Not long," Mutt admitted, shrugging, then wincing in pain. Marion was grinning.

"Alright, I'm Pregnant"

Her news was met by silence, which, ultimately, Mutt broke.

"You mean, I'm going to be a big brother? Sweet!"

Indy had a shocked, and semi horrified look upon his face.

"Indy, please say something" Mario asked, sounding fearful.

Indy looked at her, smiling.

"Please tell me it's going to be a girl; I don't have enough hair left to deal with another Mutt running around." He grinned. Mutt glared, but turned away when his parents started kissing.

"Guys, I can't exactly move right now, so can you at least move away from me when you do that" he complained, before laughing.

And Indy and Marion joined in.

_**THE END** _


End file.
